


25 Years

by KateKintail



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drunk Sex, M/M, Rentboys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 08:52:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus accepts a job offer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	25 Years

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not my world or characters. Not my paycheck either.   
> Written for the May Madness story-a-day challenge 2012 on LiveJournal/InsaneJournal   
> Warnings: mentions rentboy!Remus.   
> Prompt: 25 years  
> Kink: Drunken sex

This month twenty-five years ago, Remus Lupin had never heard of Sirius Black. Of course, he hadn’t heard of James Potter or Peter Pettigrew or Lily Evans either. Twenty-five years ago, he had been visited by Dumbledore who had sat on his parents’ couch to tell him that certain precautions would be taken to allow him to go to Hogwarts. Twenty-five years ago, he had been both excited and terrified by the idea, and eager to not let his condition hold him back. 

That had been before finding friends. Before losing friends. Before the war.

And now, now it was happening all over again. Here was Dumbledore now, sitting on his kitchen chair—the one and only chair he owned—asking him to go to Hogwarts. Sure, Remus had done some tutoring just out of Hogwarts to pay the bills, before turning to the streets netted him more. Teaching at Hogwarts would give him somewhere to live, somewhere to belong. He hadn’t had that since leaving the school. 

If it weren’t for the news about Sirius Black, if it weren’t for James’ son being at Hogwarts, he’d have said no. But Remus found himself excited and terrified but agreeing. 

And then he found himself at the nearest pub, trying to forget everything, trying to forget the last twenty-five years. Along with the job acceptance came an advance. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d had a fire whiskey, let alone anything stronger than that. 

Which is why, after a half dozen drinks, he couldn’t remember how he ended up in the room above the pub with a complete stranger. After waking up, he could barely remember the sex. There was a warmth in his arse he hadn’t felt in a long time, and he was satisfied for the first time since Sirius. 

Twenty-five years and he had shite to show for it. No friends, no pack, no home, just a burning arsehole and the prospect of one last chance to do something good. Sirius Black, escaped convict, be damned.


End file.
